Spontaneity
by MollyBear
Summary: In the midst of a fight Ron tells Hermione that she needs to be more spontaneous. What will she do?


**Disclaimer: As always I do not own. Sigh...**

**AN: Ah plot bunnies, aren't they wonderful? This is set in the trios 7th year. Voldemort's dead, thought that really has nothing to do with the story. It's just random and silly. Hope you enjoy. I'm off to work on my other story here! Reviews are appreciated if you have the time. Thanks!**

* * *

The walls of the Burrow literally shook as the angry voice of Hermione Granger shouted at her, soon to be murdered and now ex, best friend.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She roared at a terrified Ronald Weasley.

"W-well, I didn't...but, y-you know-" Ron stuttered.

"IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME?" Came her deafening demand.

"Well, t-that is to say...I-"

"YOU THINK I'M BORING?! THAT I'M PREDICTABLE?!"

"What I a-actually mean t-to say was-"

"Oh this is gonna be a good show." Charlie Weasley said as he, Harry, Bill and Ginny watched Hermione fume at Ron's inability to speak.

"What exactly did he say?" Bill asked, wincing as Hermione threw a rather large cook book at his younger brother.

"Not sure really." Charlie said. "I think he made some comment after she said she didn't want to come and practise Quidditch. Something along the lines of, 'You're no fun, you're so boring, you never do anything but study.' Wow, she has a really good arm for someone her size." He commented as Hermione threw another heavy object at Ron's head.

Harry sighed. "I keep telling Ron not to piss her off. NEWTS are in a few months and she's gone completely mental." He told everyone as they witnessed, what was soon to become a possible homicide.

"Well, Ron's not really what you'd call tactful." Ginny said in a dry voice.

"Bleeding Hell, Hermione!" Ron cried. "You're totally over-reacting here! I just meant that you need to loosen up. Cool down or something! You're acting absolutely mad!"

"MAD?! MAD?! I'm beyond mad Ronald Weasley! I'm LIVID! I don't want to practise with you because I need to study!"

"It's Easter Break for Merlin's sake!" Ron argued as the four spectators looked back and forth between him and the extremely irate, obviously PMSing, female.

"NEWTS are only a few months away! I have to study for them. Unlike some red headed, pig brained, insensitive, foul mouthed git, I care about my grades!"

"Wow," Came a new voice as it joined Harry, Bill and Charlie. "What's he done now?" George asked.

"Insulted her yet again." Bill told him. "Said she was boring."

George whistled sympathetically. "Poor bloke. Too bad really. Now me and Gred will have to find a new test subject for our products."

Hermione's head suddenly whipped around to face the five friends. They cowered slightly wondering if they were going to die as well.

"Honestly, George." She said in a berating, albeit soft voice. "It's; Gred and I." And with that she immediately began shouting at Ron again.

"Sweet Merlin." Harry said panting. "I really thought that was the end for me. After all I've been through. Nearly getting murdered on many separate occasions by Voldemort, the world's most insane evil albino, only to be killed an 18 year old bookworm in a fit of totally rage. Not an obituary I would have looked forward to."

"SO WHAT EXACTLY SHOULD I DO, RONALD WEASLEY?" Hermione screeched.

"For Merlin's sake, I dunno. Be...be more... spontaneous." He offered, somewhat pathetically.

"Oh so now, I'm not spontaneous enough am I? First I'm boring and no fun. But now I'm not SPONTANEOUS enough? Ronald Weasley do you want to die young?!" She demanded.

"B-but...you asked!!" He cried. "You asked me! So I offered some advice to help you cool down and not be so uptight all the time!"

Harry, Bill, Charlie, George and Ginny all groaned.

"Merlin's pants, Ron." Bill said. "I think you want her to murder you. Correction, I think I want her to murder you."

"Aww, thank you Bill." Hermione told him warmly.

"Don't mention it Hermione." He said with a smile.

She then turned back to Ron who was positively shaking with dread.

"So, you think I should be more spontaneous do you, Ron?" She asked in a dangerous voice, her wand poised and ready.

"Er...well, I...I just...meant..."Ron all but managed to squeak out.

Hermione was about to utter a rather inventive hex she has just read about which caused the victim to turn fluorescent green and sprout flower petals from their neck when;

"What am I missing here?" Said an eager voice from the kitchen door.

Everyone turned to see Fred standing at the kitchen entryway looking highly amused.

Then Hermione had a brilliant thought. Spontaneity, huh? That's what Ron wanted was it? Well if it was spontaneity Ron wanted, that's exactly what he would get.

"So?" Fred asked. "You gonna hex him for being a git or shall I, Granger?"

"There's one thing I have to do first." She announced.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Fred asked her.

"Be spontaneous." And with that response she marched up to Fred and did something that shocked everyone to the core.

She kissed him.

Well, it was only supposed to be her kissing him. What Hermione didn't expect was for Fred, after getting over his complete and utter astonishment, to kiss her back. So, what was hypothetically going to be a small spontaneous kiss, turned into an all out snogging session, between two of the most unlikely participants imaginable.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Hermione breathlessly asked Ron; "There. Spontaneous enough for you?"

All the poor boy could do was gape at his, obviously, deranged friend.

"All that was to prove to my mentally deficient brother that you're spontaneous?" Fred asked. "I'm hurt Granger, I really am." He told her holding a hand over his heart.

Hermione glared at him and Fred knowingly back off.

"Well, if that's all then." Hermione said, gathering her books off the kitchen table. "I have to be spontaneous somewhere else now." She said a-matter-a-factly.

She walked out the back door only to call out; "Are you coming with me or not, Fred?"

Fred gaped for a moment only to shake himself and scramble after Hermione.

The kitchen was silent. All that could be heard was the 'tick-tock' of a clock.

Then George grinned a mischievous grin.

"Do you think, Granger would be willing to be spontaneous with twins?"

* * *

**AN continued: Right so I have no idea where this came from. I wasn't really sure where to end it either. I hope you all like it anyway. I had fun writing it. Review if you wish! Thanks for reading.**

* * *


End file.
